The Final Towers: The Final Battle
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: The final battle is hear. Ulrich and Yumi date, France Hopper is discovered, Earth becomes Lyoko, main characters die, the Scipozoa takes somthing from Aileta, and much more happens in the finially of The Final Towers. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Suprises

The megatank was gaining on them. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta were all running to

the edge of the forest sector to catch the transporter to Carthage. The megatank stopped

and opened up, but Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aileta weren't paying attention. After

charging up for 3 seconds, the megatank released its deadly laser and hit Ulrich in the

back, devitalizing him. The megatank started charging up again. This time, Odd and

Yumi were ready. As the megatank released its laser, Yumi jumped in front of Odd and

drew out her fans to protect him. After the blast ended, Odd jumped up in front of Yumi

and shouted "laser arrow!" and hit the megatank right in the eye, destroying it. "S-C-I-P-

I-O" Jeremy typed in to the computer. In Lyoko, the transporter appeared and took our

heroes to Sector 5, where Aileta was going to find out more about her virus. Once they

got to Sector 5, Jeremy told them that the countdown began. "You have 2 minutes"

Jeremy said when they left the dome room. It didn't take long for Yumi to spot the button

on the wall. Problem was that there were 2 creepers around it. When the creepers spotted

our heroes, they open fired. 2 shots hit Odd, killing him, and 1 hit Ulrich. "Super sprint"

Ulrich yelled, and ran up to one of the creepers, which was still firing. 10 feet away from

the creeper, he threw his sword at it. He ran passed the creeper as it exploded and picked

up his sword from the ground. Yumi then threw her fans at the button and hit it. The

countdown stopped at 31 seconds. "A new record!" Odd cheered. The gang then headed

for the elevator that would take them to the outdoor part of Carthage. Once they made it

to the edge of the sector, Aileta started searching through XANA's files. Since Jeremy

had no control over Lyoko when Aileta was looking through the files, he couldn't tell

them that a monster was sneaking up on them. The monster started shooting at them, but

this was a new kind of laser. It hit Yumi on the back, killing her with one hit. Ulrich

turned around. "First the clones, now this" he said to himself. He was looking into the

face of a Cyclops with a XANA eye instead of a real one. The Cyclops was blasting

lasers from the center of its XANA eye. Aileta had also turned around and looked

frightened, but imminently got back too work. While Ulrich was fighting the newly

formed monster he called the Cyclops, which had 150 LP, Aileta had found something.

"Jeremy! Your not going to believe what I found!" she screamed with delight. "Your

anti-virus?" Jeremy asked, hopefully. "No! even better, not really, but it can still is

good!" she said. "What is it?" Jeremy asked. "France Hoppers materialization code!

XANA said that he is still in Lyoko, and Sector 5 is where he stores everything! It makes

perfect sense!" She continued. "send it to me, quickly!" Jeremy said joyfully. "Here it I—

OW!" Aileta screamed. "What happened?" Jeremy asked her. "The new monster is

attacking me!" She screamed. Suddenly, back in Lyoko, the Cyclops stopped attacking.

The Scipozoia arrived. It picked her up and started draining her of her memory, or was it

something else? Downstairs, odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were all coming out of the scanners.

"Guys!" Jeremy said through a new intercom system that he just installed. "Get back into

Lyoko! Aileta is in memory trouble!". But when they got to Lyoko, it was too late. Aileta

saw laying on the floor of Carthage, while the Scipozoia was gliding away. "Aileta!" Odd

yelled. "You still remember us? Please?". "My memory is alright, it just took something

else, but I don't know what". "Come on, lets get home, and then we could run a few

tests." Said Ulrich. "I'm sending you to the ice sector" Jeremy told them as the

transporter appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: The Destruction of the Ice Sector.

Just like the chapter title says, the ice sector gets melted by XANA and the Lyoko crew need to escape before they drown and loose Aileta forever. And Aileta has a mission of her own. Get France Hopper's code to Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Destruction Of The Ice Sector

As the gang left the transporter, they looked for a neutral tower to escort Aileta to so she

could be materialized. They found a tower about 2/3 of a mile away. Ulrich didn't want

to waste any time, so he picked up Aileta and said "Super sprint!". As he was running

with Aileta, a 5 krankerlots appeared Odd and Yumi. They all started shooting at Yumi

on her back. When she turned around in pain, they all shot her again, killing her. Odd

turned around and wasted no time saying "Laser arrow!". He shot 4 arrows, 2 of which

hit a krankerlot. He cart wheeled and killed the rest of them, taking in no damage of his

own. Father down the road, Ulrich was nearly at the tower when XANA materialized a

crab. "I had enough of you guys when you were real" Ulrich joked. "Triplicate" he

yelled. then the one Ulrich split into 3 and 2 of them went for the crab while the third

protected Aileta, whom the crab was trying to shoot at. Then one of the Ulriches cut off 2

legs, and the other Ulrich cut off the other 2 legs. Finely, the third odd that was protecting

Aileta jumped up in the air and yelled "Fusion!". He fused back together in the air and

landed on the crabs back and stuck his sword in the XANA eye. On Jeremy's computer,

he saw a countdown like the ones in Carthage start off and countdown started from 5

minutes down. At the same time, the tower that Ulrich and Aileta wanted to go to turned

red, and the monster that Yumi fought in sector 5 appeared. "What the fuck are those?"

Odd asked. "A Cyclopes" Yumi said. "Try to escape it. Its worse than the spider".

"Yumi's right!" Jeremy said. "150 LP and each hit from it does 75 damage! And it has a

self destruct button so it could go off like a bomb at any given second that XANA wants

it to. Oh, and by the way, a tower was activated at 20 degrees SSW of your current

position. A countdown of some sort is also in affect. It probably means that you need to

shut down the tower in 3:13 seconds or something bad happens." Jeremy said. "Is that

all?" Yumi asked. "SHUT UP, HORE!" Jeremy yelled. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Aileta

were headed for the tower and Odd and Yumi joined them. "I'm sending a AI controlled

decoy of Aileta to confuse the monster" Jeremy said. A decoy Aileta was materialized

into Lyoko and it started running to the tower. The monster left guard and followed the

decoy. Ulrich and Yumi then went to escort the real Aileta to the tower. But Odd stayed

behind and started launched 5 arrows at the Cyclops. All of them hit his back, but it was

still standing. "Did I mention that it gains 30 LP for every 10 seconds that it is alive?"

Jeremy asked. There was only a minute left until the countdown was over. "I've got it!"

Jeremy yelled with delight. "The monster that your fighting is part of the tower, and

something is going to happen in 42 seconds…..oh-no. You need to get out of there"

Jeremy continued. "But Aileta is already in the tower!" Ulrich said. "You don't

understand! You need to go! There's no time to explain it all!" Jeremy rushed. There

were only 10 seconds left and Aileta was in the tower. 5 seconds, she was on the top

platform. With 3 seconds left, Aileta put her hand to the screen, but nothing happened.

"Jeremy, the thing that the Scipizoa took away from me was my ability to shut down

towers. I'm sorry" she said as the counter hit 0. Suddenly, the Cyclops exploded, and the

entire ice sector seemed to be sinking. "Why is the ice sinking?" Odd asked. "Bastard! Its

not sinking, its melting! The entire sector is melting!. Jeremy said and he was right. The

ice sunk some more and our heros could see a water puddle. Aileta came out of the tower

screaming "IM SORRY!" and started crying. In Yumis shoulder. I'm bringing you all in

before its too late. Aileta, get back to the tower. Suddenly, right where Yumi was

standing, a piece of ice was melted and Yumi started to fall into the data stream. Ulrich

caught her before It was too late. "Ulrich, you saved me. You really do love me, don't

you." Yumi said. "How do you know t—" Ulrich said, but Yumi interrupted. "William

told me. Listed, would you really like to go out on a date?" She asked him. "sure" Ulrich

replied. "then you've got one" Yumi said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Beginning Of The End

"Progress report" A voice said. "I failed" said another. 2 people were in Sector 5 of

Lyoko, talking to each other. "What happened?" The first voice said. "Yumi and Ulrich

are in love. She told me at lunch today" voice 2 said. "William, I thought that you said

that you were a ladies man" Voice 1 said. "XANA, you're a computer virus! You don't

even know any ladies" William said. "No difference" XANA said. "I trusted you. I gave

you the responsibility of breaking Ulrich and Yumi apart, and you have failed me"

XANA said coldly. "I tried my best! I even tried too kill her! Remember the crabs? I told

them where shy lived so they could kill her!" William cried with frustration. "So what am

I supposed to do about it? Remember, it's your responsibility" XANA continued. "I've

done all I can! What else can I do?" William said as he started crying. "You are not going

to do anything anymore. I will do everything from now on. All I need is a body, and

yours is the only one I can get." XANA smiled. "You cant possess me! You can only

possess people who have been to Lyoko before!" William added. "True I cant possess

you. I guess that means that I must completely take over mind. Say goodbye and have a

nice time in hell!" XANA joyfully said. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

William screamed. "Too late" said XANA. Blackness filled the entire sector. After a few

seconds of silence, winds started blowing throughout the sector. A few seconds later,

William started screaming as the data streams opened up, and what was normally empty

filled up with white energy that all hit Williams body and it too started to light up.

Another few seconds later, he stopped screaming, the winds stopped blowing, and

Carthage lit up again. The only change was that Williams eyes were XANA eyes. "At

last. A body of my own" William said, Although at this point of our story I think it is safe

to call him XANA. "Materialization Yumi, Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Odd" Jeremy said. He

could hear the opening and the closing of the scanners below. He then started up Aileta's

materializations process. Once all of them were in the super calculator room, he started

giving a update on everything regarding Lyoko. "I have made a profile on

The new monster that you guys have called the Cyclops." He said. "I am almost done

with Aileta's antivirus, thanks to Aileta, we now have France Hopper on our side, and

last of all, there are 2 lovebirds in here at this very moment" Jeremy finished. Ulrich and

Yumi were in the back talking. "Call me for the first baby shower" Odd said and Jeremy

and Aileta laughed at that witty comment. Because of their loud talking, the didn't hear

the scanner operating again, and William, or should I say XANA, stepped out of the

scanner. "This is the life, of having a life!" XANA said. "Fucking France Hopper might

of held me in there, but now I've found a backdoor out of Lyoko! Tomorrow is the end of

this world as everyone knows it. Later on into the night, while Jeremy had his laptop shut

off, a tower was activated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fusion of the worlds

Beep! Beep! Jeremy's alarm had just went off. "Another day, another chance to talk to

Franz Hopper" Jeremy said, but that was before he looked outside. "Now let's see the sun

shine!" He said happily. "Hi su---- AAHHHHH!" He screamed. He was looking into

the face of a megatank. "Wake up, Aileta!" He yelled. He then went out into the hall

and started banging on all the doors. "What the hell was that for Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"He is a virgin!" Sissy said, and everybody looked at her. "No! Everybody, don't go

outside! We have been fused with a virtual world called Lyoko!" Jeremy said, looking

worried. "Jeremy, has sitting in front of a computer all day long gotten to your head?"

Herb asked him. "Next thing you will be telling me is that if I putt back this curtain,

Giant crabs, cockroaches, spiders, big 4 eyed blocks, giant bees, and big black rolling

tank?" Herb said as he opened the door. "AAAHHHH!" Herb yelled, as did

everyone else did, when they saw exactly what Herb thought Jeremy was joking about

waiting outside. "What is going on here?" Jim asked. "Holy Fuck!" Jim shouted.

"Jeremy, what did you do now?" . "QUIET!" Ulrich yelled. "Jeremy, because of the

circumstances, I think we all need to say something. "fine" Jeremy said as Odd, Ulrich,

and Aileta walked towards them. everyone was very interested in what they were going

to say. Everyone however, except William (XANA). He was sneaking out the dorm

building's back door. He said "everything is going according to plan! Soon, everyone

will know about Lyoko and no one will allow Jeremy, Odd, Aileta, Yumi, and Ulrich to

save the fucking day!" to himself.

"So now we need to save the world on a daily basis" Odd said. The gang was telling

everybody about Lyoko. "And now XANA has fused Lyoko with earth, and were

currently located in the 'Desert Sector" he continued. "Will we remember all this

information once everything is back to normal?" Sissy asked. "We don't know that yet"

Odd said nervesouly, looking at Jeremy at the same time. "But if we are going to save the

world, we are going to need all of your help" Jeremy said. Ulrich then opened the door to

outside, only too let 10 cockroaches get into the building by accident. They started firing

at everyone. "Guys, don't get hit by those cockroaches 10 times or else your die!" Odd

said. And pulled back his sleeve and pushed it back as if he was reloading his arm.

Suddenly, a laser arrow fired out of his arm and hit sissy on the head. "I thought your

were one of the good guys!" She shouted. "Ulrich, our weapons work!" he said to Odd.

Ulrich then grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a big, long sword out of nowhere and

began slicing the cockroaches in half. Soon enough, they were all killed. "Listen, we are

all going to split into different groups. Some of you will go with Jeremy and Aileta, some

of you will go with Odd and some of you will go with me" Ulrich said. "If we want to

stop XANA from taking over the world, we would need to complete different missions to

stop whoever he has possessed this time.". "Has this so called 'XANA' possessed anyone

of us before?" Nicholas asked. "Most of you have, but for the people who haven't,

you've probably been turned into a Zombie by XANA and Kiwi in a different attack.

"But what about---" Jim started asking. "NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Jeremy shouted.

"We have life saving business to attend to. And with that, 3 groups left the building and

started their missions.

The next few chapters will all take place during the same time, and they are about the missions that everyone is doing. The next chapter is about how Ulriches group fights the Marabunta, and how Ulrich receives a fatal injury. The chapter after that, Odds group rescuers Yumi, and the chapter after that, Jeremy and his group go to finely talk to Franz Hopper, so don't forget to continue to look for new chapters in the final story in "The Final Towers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revenge of the Marabunta

Ulriches group was the group that stayed in the desert area. Ulrich was just teaching the

other people in his group, which includes Sissy, how to fight in Lyoko in case of an

emergency. "Normally, you would all have a weapon or a power but Jeremy is the one

you should go to for that" While he was speaking, Sissy started looking around.

"Ulrich, what is this?" She asked. She was looking at a familiar, black, and gooey liquid.

"Marabunta!" He shouted. "Lyoko Lesson #2, avoid the Marabunta at all costs, one touch

and you can die! There Is only 1 was to kill it. Destroy its orb.". Slowly, and then faster

the Marabunta spread around Ulriches group.

Ulrich then starting to cut off big chunks of it like he did in Lyoko before. Suddenly, the

Marabunta took a giant leap forward and got Ulrich, soon after that, he was completely

covered with the Marabunta. A few seconds later, and there was nothing. "ULRICH!"

Sissy cried. But there was no hope, Ulrich was dead, for now, anyways. Sissy started to

get very mad, and as she did, her eyes started to light up. When she got angry enough, a

beam of red light fired from her eyes and hit the Marabunta. "I know what to do! Or at

least I think I do!" She said to everyone. "You all need to discover your Lyoko powers or

weapons while I'll hold that gross thing off" She continued. After a few minutes of eye

blasts, flying objects and spears being thrown, everyone knew their power. "Ok, I need

all of you to shoot the ground of the area that I'm going in" Sissy demanded. "Why

should we do something for you?" Someone asked. "your never nice to us!". "Its not for

me, its for Ulrich. He's probably trapped under that goo" Sissy said. After that answer,

everyone did what she said. He was hopping in the areas that everyone else were making

clean for her. When she was close enough, she took a shot at the orb and hit it. After a big

explosion, she was looking around for something. "Ulrich? Ulrich? Where are you? We

saved you! Did we?" Sissy said, still looking around, but Ulrich was not to be found, and

as far as she knew, he would never be found again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the great reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Yumi's Sorrow.

All around the globe, things were changing. People were being killed, Land masses were

changing, and Odd was leaping through the forest region trying to find Yumi's house,

and Sissy and the other people in Ulrich's group were trying to catch up with him. Odd

watched as the street in which Yumi lived on started too change. The trees grew taller,

the roads were turning into mud, and houses were turning into nothing but piles of wood.

Odd ran down the what is now dirt and banged on the now wooden door of Yumi's

house. It seemed like Odd had just woken everyone, because there was a lot of

commotion and yelling. Finally, opened the door. It was Yumi. "Odd, is another one of

your crappy pranks?" she asked and yawned at the same time. "Does THIS look like a

prank!" He asked her, and moving so she could see the outdoors. "Mom, your new

trees are coming on great!" Yumi said to her mother. "What trees?" She said back.

Curiously, Yumi walked outside, yelled, nearly fainted, and took all of her clothes off

(just kidding). "Odd, what is going on?" She asked, looking very shocked. So then Odd

told her everything about what was going. Everything except that Ulrich was now dead.

That piece of news arrived when Sissy found them. "Over here!" She told the rest of what

was now her group. "Sissy, aren't you supposed to be with Ulrich?" Yumi asked her.

"Odd, Yumi, I have some bad news" Sissy said, looking at neither of them in the eye.

"What kind of bad news?" Odd asked. "The Fatal kind. I ha-hate to be the one to t-t-ell

you th-th-is" She said as she started to cry. "So I'll have herb do it for me. HERB! Get

over here!" She said before she burst into tears. Herb hesitated before saying "Ulrich is

dead". At that point, Sissy wasn't the only one crying. Yumi joined her, sobbing as if

there was there was no tomorrow, which was what XANA didn't want there to be. "Lets

get to Jeremy an Aileta. Maybe they has a solution to all this madness" Odd said, and

they left towards the Factory, which was in the only other sector, the mountain region.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XANA

"Your right on time" Jeremy said. He was waiting for them at the factory. "Where is

Ulrich?". "Not in front of Yumi and Sissy" Odd whispered to Jeremy. "Why? What--- oh

no. It didn't. Odd tell me that he didn't" Jeremy said, but Odd Nodded yes. "XANA YOU

MUTHER FUCKER! WHE NEVER KILLED YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU KILLING

US?" Jeremy screamed. "Actually" said a voice. "You did kill me. When ever you shut

down a tower, you shut down a part of me, when you kill my monsters, you kill my

feelings. So now, its my turn to kill you" the voice finished. Then, out of the shadows,

walked out William. "I should of guessed!" Yumi shouted at William (XANA). "You

were trying to break me and Ulrich up, hoping that it would break all of us up too" Yumi

cried. "What made you guess" said XANA. After moment of silence, Sissy said "You

killed my boyfriend". "Pardon?" XANA asked. "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

She screamed at him, and at the same time, shot a laser at XANA, but XANA was

prepared. He ducked Sissy's attack and rose his hands into the air, lifting Sissy into the

air too. "You see, you cant kill me! For I have ultimate control of Lyoko, and now earth!"

he said. Then he violently shock his headed to the left, throwing Sissy on the wall, and

then letting her fall to the ground. "Ill see you all later" He said as Odd began firing laser

arrows at him, while the others (Except Yumi and Jeremy) were amazed at Odd's Power.

XANA managed to escape out of the factory, and Odd attempted to stop him, only to be

stopped by Jeremy. "Not now, Odd" Jeremy said. "We will capture him later. Right now,

we need to speak with Franz Hopper". When he said that, everything gathered around the

Super Computer, expecting too see something amazing. "Get away from me, rapists!" He

said as he set a 1 minute timer for the scanners to activate. "Everyone, follow me" Jeremy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Franz Hopper

"10, 9, 8" Jeremy was saying aloud. Everyone was in the scanner room waiting too find

out if they would finally be able to talk too him. "3, 2, 1, 0" He said hopefully. Suddenly,

one of the scanners opened up and a blinding white light filled the room. When the light

disappeared, a middle aged man was laying in the scanner. At once, Jeremy knew who it

was and went to tap him on the shoulder. Franz Hopper then got up and walked out of the

scanner. "Why am I?" he asked. "And who are you?" He asked Jeremy. "My name is

Jeremy Belopis and I just got you out of Lyoko". "Are you saying that I'm in the scanner

room of the factory?" he asked. "Exactly. But Franz, I need you too answer some

questions". "I knew this would come one day" he sighed. "Let me tell you the story of

Lyoko from the beginning. I designed Lyoko to be a place of paradise with 4 different

climates and landforms. I created XANA to matain peace throughout Lyoko and I created

Carthage so XANA could store old files and help keep Lyoko stabilized so it wouldn't

fuse with earth. Apparently, he is using the towers I designed as a resting spot as a portal

from Lyoko to earth for his attacks. His latest tower that he activated was supposed to

speed up the destabilization of Lyoko so it could fuse with earth" He said. "So in order to

stabilize Lyoko again, we need to deactivate a tower?" Jeremy asked. "not just your only

every day Lyoko tower, but the master tower, which is in the heart of Carthage" Franz

said. "how do we get to Carthage?" Odd asked. Jeremy had forgotten all about the others.

"What do you think happened to Kadic when you were away?" Franz asked. "XANA

turned its insides into Carthage". "So that's what that double crosser William did when

he separated himself from us." Yumi said. "If you can deactivate the tower, you can save

Lyoko and Ulrich" Franz said. "Ulrich is dead. I saw it happen" Sissy said. "he isn't dead

yet." Franz continued. "Lyoko is not completely fused with earth yet. If it was, you all

would be in your Lyoko outfit. Haven't you noticed that some parts of earth are still not

parts of Lyoko? You need to shut down that tower before the entire globe becomes

Lyoko. Only then will you be able to save Ulrich" Franz finished. "How do you know

whats been going on when you were just a mere data file trapped in Carthage?" Jeremy

asked. At that precise moment, however, a block came in the room and froze Franz,

followed by it switching eyes and sending 2 simple laser blasts at the now frozen Franz.

The first one broke the ice, and the second one sent him flying in the air. Franz hit a

scanner and started to bleed badly. Yumi then took out both of her fans and threw them at

the block . one hit the eye, and the other missed, and returned to her hand. "Franz!"

Jeremy yelled. the old man was literally bleeding to death. He only managed to say a few

words. "Jeremy, let me tell you Aileta's anti-virus code" he said weakly. "Here it is:

raj-raj-sknits" he said before he died. "Speaking of, where is Aileta?" Jeremy said. Aileta

had not spoken ever since XANA arrived. "Up here!" Aileta yelled! she was tied to the

ceiling of the factory. "I'll get you down" Jeremy said as he started to climb a ladder.

When he made it to the top, he saw that Odd's hair was starting to change. Time was

running out.

Can all of you star wars fans out there find out what the anti-virus code? Its pretty obvious. Remember the code is raj-raj-sknits. If you know it, just put the answer in the review section.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Mission Briefing

As Jeremy untied Aileta from the ceiling, he noticed that her ears were growing.

"Everybody, we need to go back to Kadic before time runs out! You might not have

noticed this yet, but some of you are already changing" he said. Everybody looked down

at themselves too see if they were changing in any way. After Aileta was untied,

everybody started running towards Kadic, with what's left of the Lyoko gang in the front.

"Guys, this is a life or death. Do anything you need to get Aileta to the tower. Yumi, your

going to escort her, and Odd, your going to hold off XANA" Jeremy was saying. Then he

started yelling to everybody "Everyone, listen closely! The place that were going too is

like no other that you have seen today. There are going to be monsters that you have

never seen before, and the one monster that you should never get near, is the Scipizoa.

You cant miss it. It looks like a big jellyfish" Jeremy said. "The physical landscape of the

sector, which is really called Carthage, is unique. Its like one big maze. You have no idea

if it's a dead end around the next corner" Jeremy said. Kadic was beginning to come in

site. "So remember, your going to be coming with us because your Lyoko power could be

useful" Odd was telling Sissy. Sissy looked down and said "Nice tail". "Dear god no"

Odd was saying, trying to yank off his tail. "No tail here! Nope nothing too see here!" He

said, when no one was looking at him. However, That made everyone look at him,

including Jeremy who said that they had little time left. Once they reached Kadic, they

wanted go use the door, but before Jeremy could open the door, the door turned into the

Carthage transporter. "Everyone! Quiet!" He said. "S-C-I-P-I-O, Scipio" he said. "What

is this, a spelling bee?" Sissy asked. Suddenly, the transporter turned around, allowing

access into Carthage, and it would be the last time that someone would ever need to enter

it.

The story is almost over! Only a few chapters left. I would like all of you reviewers to answer this in the review section. Should Jeremy use the RTTP devise and make everyone (Excluding Aileta, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy) forget about Lyoko?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Odd and Yumi VS the Scipizoa.

"Aileta, don't worry" Jeremy was saying. "Just shut down the tower, and everything will

be all right". "I can't' she said sadly. "Remember? I can't shut down the tower!". "I've

been thinking about that" Jeremy said back "This is where you two come in." he pointed

to Odd and Yumi. " I believe that if you manage to kill the Scipizoa, everything that he

has ever taken from anyone will be restored to that person". "In English?" Odd asked.

"destroy the Scipizoa, and Aileta can shut down the tower. The problem is, you need to

kill it as it is taking some ones data" Jeremy said. "Good luck" he finished. Yumi, Aileta,

and Odd then walked through the doors of Kadic academy into the place XANA called

"home". Aileta started running ahead of them. It looked like she would sacrifice herself

in order to get rid of XANA. (It's too bad that she almost did.) Her eyes were filled with

anger. Yumi and Odd were trying to catch up to her, but suddenly, the passageway

between them shut closed and the Scipizoa appeared. "Aileta? Are you there?" Yumi was

calling out. "I'm here" Aileta replied. "I'm on the other side of the blockage". "Go take

care of the tower. We will take care of the Scipizoa" Yumi said. Odd, meanwhile, was

staring at the Scipizoa straight in the eye. The XANA eye in which he fought so long, and

he would be so glad when this was all over. "Laser arrow!" He shouted, and 3 arrows

were fired and all 3 hit the Scipizoa, just not in the eye. The Scipizoa then lifted all of its

tentacles and they all filled up with the red liquid that was only seen before when the

Scipizoa was taking data. The Scipizoa then fired all of the liquid out of its tentacles.

From the looks of the damage, it was acid. 2 bursts hit Odd, leaving him with 60 LP left,

and Yumi took 1 hit, leaving her with 80 LP left. The Scipizoa then started to refill his

tentacles, but (what was left of) our heros made good use of that time. Yumi jumped on

its left side, and Odd jumped onto its right. The Scipizoa turned to face Yumi and shot at

her. She was hit twice, leaving her with 40 LP. Then the Scipizoa picked her up and

started draining her LP at 10 LP every second or two. That's when Odd jumped into

action. Since he was behind the Scipizoa, he just climbed up a wall without it knowing,

because it's focus was on Yumi. When Yumi only had 10 LP left, Odd jumped off the

wall and on to the Scipizoa's goo for a head. Odd then knelt down and shot a arrow into

the XANA eye on the Scipizoa's head. He thought this would save Yumi, as well as

giving back Aileta her ability to shut down towers, but it was too late for her. The

Scipizoa shaked a lot before it exploded, and the explosion was so big and powerful, it

killed Odd, too. Now Aileta was all alone in Lyoko looking for a tower activate. Or was

she alone?

One chapter left? Maybe 2, but most likely 1. ARE THEY GOING TO RTTP OR NOT? I need answers. Oh well. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

XANA's demise

Part 1:

Monsters Revenge

Aileta was walking through the sector, looking for something, when her insides suddenly

felt very hot, but it felt very good. She knew what it was. She knew that she got her

ability to deactivate towers back. She also knew that something was behind her. She

turned around and saw a krab charging its laser. Aileta managed to jump out of the way

just before she shot. Unfortunaly for her, she jumped onto a megatank. After looking

around, she saw that she was surrounded by hundreds of XANA's monsters. "Surprise" a

voice said from behind her. It was XANA. "missed me?" he asked Aileta. Don't forget,

he is still in Williams body, even though William is in hell (and he will always be). "I

loath you" Aileta said. "Looks like Franz forgot to tell you my little secret" XANA said,

and he started to smile. "Secret?" Aileta said, looking puzzled. "yes, Aileta. A secret"

XANA said, sighed and then said "Aileta, I am your father". "NOOOOOOOO!"

Aileta screamed. "Search your feelings, you know its true. Join me or die" XANA said.

"your not my dad, you fat basterd" Aileta said. "Oh well, worth a shot" XANA laughed.

"I have no family. That's why I created these monsters! To keep me company……and to

concur Lyoko" he said. "truth be told, I started to get a little board of my monsters, so I

made new ones" he continued. "but I still wasn't happy, and don't think that the reason

that I'm evil is because I'm mad angry" he yelled to Aileta. "I love being evil" XANA

said. "that's why I wanted to trap all of you here, for company. I took away Yumi's

ability to get back to earth once, remember? And now you cant deactivate towers,

allowing you to get back to earth!" He was saying, looking demented. "soon after the

Yumi thing, I got sick of my monsters failing me, so I had a new idea. I took all of your

DNA and cloned you all, to keep me more company, and to replace my failing

monsters!" he said. Apparently, the monsters didn't like that. They all turned and looked

at him. "that's right" XANA said to his monsters. "you rapists failed me too many times,

so I tried to replace you all". That statement made all of the monsters angry. The crab that

attacked Aileta before walked up to XANA and pushed him into a wall. Then 4 mad

bloks all froze his arms and legs too the wall. A spider then walked forward and aimed

right at XANA's head. All the other monsters did the same. They all wanted revenge on

the man that they once trusted. "XANA" Aileta starting to say. "For years, I have been

enduring your monsters. No, its your turn" she said happily. "open fire on will" she said

to the monsters. As they all shot at XANA, he started to look constipated, but he really

was constricting really hard. Then, the ice around him and on his arms and legs shattered.

He then jumped out of the way of the monster's attacks. "This is between you and me,

Aileta!" he screamed, and he disappeared with her. The final battle of Lyoko is about to

begin.

Next chapter:

XANA's demise part 2: life and death

I NEED A ENDING! MAKE A FINAL DECISION ABOUT THE RTTP ALREADY! If the next chapter is too short, I might just fuse it with this one. See you later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

XANA's Demise

Part 2:

Life and Death

"All alone" XANA said. "Just the way that I like it". XANA was chasing Aileta through

Carthage, while randomly throwing blue plasma blasts at her. Finally, he cornered her.

The reason for that was because behind Aileta was a empty shaft, or so he thought. "Your

mine!" He said, still looking demented. "Looks like you don't know your own home!"

Aileta said. She then jumped back into the shaft. "Moronic hore" XANA said. He soon

found out that she was riding the elevator to the data platform. He consternated hard, and

finally managed to slow down the elevator so he could get on it. Once he got on it, it

went full speed ahead. XANA, with glee, then shot lasers out of his eyes, which both hit

Aileta, leaving her with only 60 LP left. As he tried too hit her again, Aileta went

invisible and the blasts went right through her. The elevator then started too slow down.

As the elevator stopped, XANA started to shoots blasts of electricity from his hands.

"Take that!" He said. In order to dodge the new attack, Aileta had too barrel roll onto the

platform. At that point, she only knew of one thing that she could do. Sing. "Singing? At

your death? How gay! But sexy at the same time! Come on! Take your top off!" XANA

said. "I've been fighting you for years. Now its time to end the war" She said. She wove

her hand from her left to her right. Suddenly, the platform started to flicker and after a

few seconds, it disappeared all together, allowing XANA too fall down into the data

stream, to his doom. Aileta only had a few seconds left before Lyoko and earth fused

peremently and all hope of reviving Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich was lost. As she ran towards

the tower, the hood on her coat disappeared. Back outside Kadic, armor started to appear

around Sissy. As Aileta entered the tower, Jeremy's outfit started too change. When she

was in the air, the outside wills of Kadic started to turn into sand. To better explain it, the

desert region. As she reached the top platform, More monsters started appearing

everywhere. As she finally reached the computer, the monsters started shooting. 'Code:'

she typed in. A spider was aiming at Sissy. It was about too shoot, but something

destroyed it a spear. A spear that was thrown by Jeremy. 'Lyoko' Aileta finished typing

in. all of the monsters suddenly shut down. "Return to the past, now" Aileta said as a

blinding white light engulfed the world.

12 hours ago (Chapter 4)

Beep! Beep! Jeremy's alarm had just went off. "Another day, another chance to be just a

normal kid" he said. But when he walked out of his room, he knew that his day would be

nothing but ordinary. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were waiting for him outside. Did I forget

to mention that with them were also Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, and basically all of the other

Kadic students. "Ulrich! Odd! Yumi!" Jeremy screamed. "Your alive!". " we were lucky"

Ulrich grinned. "what are all of you doing here?" he asked the others (excluding our

heroes). "Because we want to know why we are reliving today all over again" Sissy said.

"They remember?" Jeremy asked. "They remember" Odd, Yumi, and

Ulrich in unicien. "What's going on?" Aileta asked, walking out of the room. "they

remember" the rest of our heroes said together. "Because they technicially have been to

Lyoko, the RTTP doesn't work on them anymore" Odd said. "Well then" Aileta said. "I

guess we will just need to trust you with a big secret" Aileta said.

_**The End**_

I hope that you have liked my series, but I'm afraid that the last book has been written. However, that doesn't mean that it is over. I might edit the other books in my series to make it even better. also, don't be surprised if I come back with a "The Final Towers: XANA's return". Even if I do, it wouldn't be titled "the final towers", but it will most likely be some of the same stuff, like everyone in Kadic knowing about Lyoko. See you later!


End file.
